Consequences
by TacomaSquall
Summary: The War Crimes Trial of Seifer Almasy - started as a collaboration between Soul Hunter and I, now a solo project. R/R Please!
1. Chapter 1: War Criminal

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter One:**

** **

**War Criminal**

I drew my arm back and whipped it forward.The fishing line spooled out from the reel, telescoping out into the water that lapped against the edge of Fisherman's Horizon.I had grown to like the solitude of fishing.It gave me a lot of time to think about the choices I had made.

The Posse had come with me into this self-imposed exile.Raijin was trying to convince the gruff harbormaster to permit us to leave on our boat, named _The Sorceress' Folly, on a multi-day fishing trip.Fuujin headed to the store to purchase some supplies._

I stood on the deck of _The Sorceress' Folly, my body automatically shifting with each wave that slapped against the boat's hull._The _Folly was a thirty-foot boat, with a small cabin, a wheelhouse above the cabin, and a ladder into the water.Every inch of her was mine._

I looked at a number of boat designs when I made the decision that I wanted to have a boat.I chose the design and selected the materials (wood, steel, and fiberglass) that were used.I spent time with Master Fisherman Herring, learning how small craft are constructed, and applied the knowledge I gained.I put in the long hours it took to build it, and then brought it to Master Herring for his approval.I took great pride in the fact that he thought I had done a good job.

Fishing from a dock is nowhere near as exciting as fishing from a boat.Since you are not at a fixed point, you can move where the fish are, as opposed to waiting for the fish to come to you.This gives you a better chance of getting some good fish, especially if your boat has been equipped with high-tech fish-finding equipment.More importantly, when I am on a boat, I can get some privacy.The fish don't care about what I did during the recent war against Ultimecia.

I've heard the people of Fisherman's Horizon talk about me, when they think my back is turned.They call me the traitor, and the bastard, and the murderer.They've called me the Sorceress' Knight.

Of course, they never say anything like this when I'm turned towards them.They're too afraid of me.I finally gained the notoriety that I hungered for when I was enrolled in Balamb Garden.Why does the taste of this greatness feel so much like ashes in my mouth?

There was a tug on my line, and I jerk the pole up, over my left shoulder, to set the hook.The line went slack for a moment, and then went taut, as line started to spool out.I had one.

I began to reel the line in rapidly, fighting the insistent pull of the fish on the other end of the line.Grudgingly, the fish began to be dragged back towards the _Folly._

I had to give the fish credit.It fought me with just as much tenacity as Squall ever showed in our duels.Unlike my duels with the Rain Boy, however, the outcome was never in doubt.In a matter of minutes, I had reeled in a twenty-nine inch, approximately fifty-pound salmon.Satisfied, I leaned against the railing of the _Folly._

"Yo!Ahoy the _Folly!"_

I turned back to the pier, where I spotted my friend.Raijin was standing on the pier, Fuujin beside him.His bronzed skin shone in the sunlight, and he was grinning broadly like the idiot everyone thought he was.

Raijin didn't want to worry about the bigger issues, so he always tended to let either me or Fuujin do the thinking for him.Because of this cheerful avoidance of serious thought whenever possible, a lot of people tended to think of Raijin as a shallow, dim-witted brute.We actively encouraged others to think that about Raijin, because most people tend to underestimate those that they think are stupid.

Beside him, Fuujin stood coolly.Her gaze flicked all around her, as she scanned for threats constantly.Our life as despised villains since the War brought out the paranoiac in my one-eyed friend.Everywhere we went, she assumed there were people who would attack us for what we did in Ultimecia's service.

Sitting on the wharf beside them were a number of packages.I assumed they were the supplies for the fishing trip.Looking at their sheer bulk (one of the packages was as wide as Fuujin), I was amazed that she was able to manhandle them into place without help.

Meeting my gaze, Raijin gave me a broad smile, and a thumb's-up.Evidently, Master Herring had approved our excursion during this lull in the storm season.

Fuujin spoke urgently."SEIFER."She gestured for me to come closer."DANGER."Through no fault of her own, Fuujin was unable to easily string words together into sentences – she said it was because of an accident that happened in Deling City when she was a young woman, the same accident that left her with a single eye and prematurely silvered hair.That same accident had caused her to be unable to modulate her voice.Everything she said came out in a stentorian shout.

I strode closer to my two closest friends.My pulse quickened at the thought that the hounds that had been pursuing me had finally caught up.I wished I had Hyperion at my side, but it was stowed in the room that I had rented from Master Herring, at the far end of FH.

"What's going on?"

"SeeDS!"

I heard the sound of booted feet running on the pier.I looked beyond my friends and sawa squad of SeeDs rushing us.There were six of them, including those two insipid twins with the diamond cutouts in their uniforms.Arika and Niska were cute, but all they could talk about was Quistis and Triple Triad.

Raijin and Fuujin turned and spotted the oncoming enemies.I watched as my two friends, who both knew I was unarmed, charged forward to engage the SeeDs.

The SeeDs pulled up short at the sight of Raijin's massive frame bearing down on them.The never even noticed Fuujin, as she called upon a Holy spell junctioned to her GF, Ramuh.The SeeDs were blasted backwards by the force of her spell, and two of them collapsed.

The other three SeeDs, including the diamond twins, stopped and hurled three small items at my friends.Too late, I realized what the items were.Horrified, I looked on as Raijin intercepted them, trying to stop any attacks from reaching me.

The three small stones detonated, blasting Raijin with Holy, Meteor, and Ultima in rapid succession.The spells were too much for the big man to take, and he collapsed.He lay face-down on the pier, barely breathing.

My eyes narrowed as I saw someone walking towards the battle.A slender, raven-haired woman, she also wore the diamond-cutout uniform of a SeeD woman.However, the uniform never looked tawdry on Xu Kirishima, unlike the way it looked on those Nahar twins.She met my eyes, and she sighed.

"SeeDs!Stand down!"Xu had that same drill-instructor voice that I had last heard during my expulsion from Balamb Garden, before I tried to kill President Deling in Timber.Her order compelled obedience and the SeeDs fell back.

"What a pleasure this is, Xu," I commented.I wasn't going to let her have the pleasure of seeing me flustered.

"I doubt that you will agree when you hear what I have to say, Almasy."

Her habit of always referring to others by their last name only was one of the reasons I had hated Xu when I was still at Balamb."Fine, Kirishima," I snapped."Why don't you tell us why you're here.Hurry up, because I and my friends are going out on my boat as soon as you leave."

"Very well," she stated coldly."Seifer Almasy, I am here to place you under arrest.You are wanted for war crimes connected with your actions during the Second Sorceress War.If you insist on resisting arrest, I am authorized to use any force necessary to take you into custody, including lethal force."

Fuujin cried, "NEVER!"She Drew magic from one of the fallen SeeD warriors, gaining access to Life magic.

I sighed.They would never let me get away.If I successfully resisted, they'd just send more after me the next time.I had few illusions of being able to take on the mustered might of the entire Balamb Garden, even with the Posse by my side.

The side of me that still hungered to be a great hero, even after having that dream twisted by Ultimecia, chimed in.You deserve this treatment.

I nodded curtly."Fuujin, back off."

"WHAT?"

I repeated myself."Back off.There's no sense you getting hurt trying to stave off the inevitable."I looked at Xu, and added, "I will give myself up to you, under one condition."

Xu wryly noted, "You are in no position to make conditions, Almasy."

"Nonetheless, if you want me to go peacefully, you will give me what I want."

"And what would that be?"Xu asked.

"There will be no charges made against Fuujin or Raijin.They followed me out of their friendship, and eventually tried to stop me from serving Ultimecia."

She nodded.Xu was a very logical woman, and this would be the best compromise, for her people and the citizens of FH."Agreed."

I held my hands out to her."Let's go," I told her.

I avoided looking at my friends as the SeeDs led me away.The only consolation I felt was that I had at least spared my friends' lives.Neither of them would have permitted my capture, so long as they lived, if I was resisting.

To Be Continued … 


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Assignment

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 2:**

** **

**An Unwanted Assignment**

Merely a quarter past eleven and I was already dead tired. I wonder what was wrong with me.It didn't usually take this short a time or three morning subjects and one homeroom to sap me of my strength.Well, there had been days when I'd feel a little less enthusiasm in facing my daily regimen of facing both over-ebullient and half-hearted students, and these were normally days when I'd come back from particularly rigorous exercises that I have to perform in my duty as a SeeD.

Sometimes, I tend to wonder if it was worth holding both posts at the same time.I used to be free of these vain efforts to reconcile perpetually unresolvable questions.Times were a lot easier then. We didn't use to worry about Galbadia's hostility or Esthar's position in international affairs with their former stringent policy of keeping themselves invisible from the outside world.We didn't have to take into consideration the numerous countries and city-states that now depended on us for keeping them on their toes with regards to security.We didn't give much thought to such things then…

But that was before.That was during a time when we believed malevolent forces were much more manageable… constrained to the now, with little references if ever to the then.They didn't use to require much of our attention.Besides, we were just a military academy.We may be the premier military school in the lot, but that didn't necessitate the vigilance that we had to maintain now in lieu of what had just transpired some time ago.Whereas before we can exercise a degree of indifference with world affairs, now we just didn't have the luxury anymore.

Not after Ultimecia… Not after a hatred-filled sorceress brought to our attention the reality of a threat that can and did come from a time that hasn't transpired yet.All of the sudden, we started feeling that the blade fated to sever the world's life string can come from any direction.We began to realize that we just couldn't maintain the unruffled attitude that we had before.

What brought us into this position in the first place?Was in enough reason that the warriors who vanquished her came from our ranks?Did it have to dictate the subsequent event of the world calling us the only force that can protect this planet?I didn't mean to sound ungrateful by asking that question.Ever since the culmination of the second Sorceress War, Garden enrollment soared like never before.I guess our destined mission of defeating Ultimecia brought more unforeseen fringe benefits for Garden.And that should be good.If anything, the whole incident empowered us to do more than what we could by the mere explosive force of our accomplishment.

But some wise old sage did say that with great power comes greater responsibilities.And I don't think that could apply more appropriately to anything else other than us.Now the world started looking at us as its front line guardians.The first line of defense.

And I don't think I appreciate that.It may look great at face value… but I've got enough problems of my own.

Why did I have to be so damn loyal to Balamb Garden anyway?

This should be the point where I'd usually wallow in misery and self-pity while pondering on the things that I wanted to accomplish and blessings that were denied me.This should be the time when I'd start wondering why no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't exactly reach the goal that for some reason, had remained unknown to me.I knew I wanted to do something with my life other than teach my students how to excel on their own using skills that they would never even hear about if not for me.This should be the point where such glory and right to exude vanity would only unveil the fact that something was missing from my life.That the accolades would prove to be nothing more than mere spotlights, revealing the truth that… I sorely lacked for myself.

And around this time, I would start taking it out on myself and on Squall.Why can't he love me like he did Rinoa?Why couldn't he give me the same devotion and importance that he so quickly and almost effortlessly gave her?Why can't he…

No, I refuse to go there.Squall wasn't really my problem.Yes, maybe I did love him.Maybe I still do.But the truth is… I don't know if his love would eventually give me the completion that I badly needed.His lack of ardor only stood as a glaring result of my own inadequacy.If he weren't there, I'd probably be whining about something else.And it will all go to an endless cycle of unrealized desires and the consequent self-reprisals until I found out for myself what I really wanted to do.

What I really wanted to prove…

I suppose no matter how 'mature' others take me to be, there will always be that certain level of uncertainty that I guess was inherent to all teenagers.But somehow I don't like the idea of seeing this as a mere result of the pressures of adolescence.I'm eighteen years old, shouldn't I be beyond such concerns by now?What did Selphie call me once… a late bloomer?Someone who got so engrossed in forcing herself to grow up that she actually forgot to grow up….

Maturity wasn't something that can be measured by the thickness of the eyeglasses or the moderation of one's voice.I should have learned that a long time ago.Going back to Selphie, now there's a person who knew what she wanted and how to get it.Others called her ditzy and such for acting so lighthearted in the midst of grim tidings.But for me, it was more admirable than anything else.No one could possibly possess the kind of heart that persistently laughed at the face of danger and tragedy.Only Selphie.

And I'm her complete anti-thesis.Myself and Squall.I can't speak for him with regards to his longings, but I do wish sometimes that I could have at least half of Selphie's cheerfulness.It definitely would make my life a lot easier.

Why am I feeling so cranky anyway?Maybe I'm just hungry.I wish it could be as simple as that.

Anyway, it is already lunch time.Better go get something to eat before I head off to my fourth class.Fortunately, Ms. Stepanicci somehow read my mind and figured out that I've been wanting to have some Winhill rib-eye.But… who am I kidding?Of course it was just a coincidence.If Rica won't bow down to Zell's perennially vehement insistence to save some hot dogs for him everyday, what made me think that she'd give a second thought to my request?

_"Quistis?Instructor Trepe?Please report to my office at once."_

Alright, looks like I won't be able to grab a bite after all.There were some things in this school that I shouldn't ignore if I want to perform my duties well.And Headmaster Cid summoning me to his office was definitely on top of the list.Wasn't exactly new to me.He calls me everyday just to keep me updated with Garden business, whatever they might be.I was glad to know that he trusted me that much.I wonder what he'd feel if he learned that I didn't trust myself to the same degree…

No use thinking about it.I better get to his office at once.Lately, the Headmaster had been having certain headaches related to past events involved in the second Sorceress War.He had been trying to hide it, but Dr. Kadowaki and I just knew him too well.We knew that he was still worried about Matron, thinking that what Ultimecia did could be duplicated by someone else.I used to think that maybe we should have done something about that prototype machine mimicking Ellone's powers while we were in the future.This was what Headmaster Cid had in mind, and he had a point.Someone else might stumble on to it and pull off the same stunt.I wasn't sure whether to be feel worried about it too.Maybe, maybe not.Time paradoxes are so confusing.Maybe it was safe to say we had no reason to worry since if somebody thought of doing what Ultimecia did, we'd have already known.Everything was still alright since we came back from the future, so I guess that was a moot point.

I truly hope so…

And yet another after-effect of the Sorceress war still existed.I didn't know what to think about it, but Headmaster Cid insisted, owing in no small way to his advisors, that Seifer be hunted down and made to pay for his crimes. When he told me about it, I almost bolted out from my seat in disagreement.I wasn't exactly a Seifer groupie, and I admit to still feeling this angst toward him for that stupid thing he did.But be hunted down like a common criminal and tried?Maybe court martial would be more in order if he was still here.But he already resigned… or was expelled.He didn't belong in Garden anymore.I would have wanted for Garden to just leave him alone so he can proceed with his life, whatever it was constituting it. 

Of course, they do have a point in saying that he was still dangerous and could still be planning something against us.While I think it was very possible, that wasn't enough to convince me of the virtue of treating him like a common criminal.What he did was wrong.Yes.There 'd be no way that I could condone that.But I feel all this manhunting business might not end up well.It might just lead into something more terrible.

I hope the reason why I was being called today wasn't connected to Seifer's case in any way.Like I said, I have enough problems of my own to involve myself with that.

… …

But who was it that said that if there was a chance for something to go wrong, something will go wrong?

"You want me to WHAT?"

"You heard me correctly the first time, yes?"

I abandoned my usual habit of checking my voice tone whenever I hear something disagreeable. What the Headmaster just told me to do wasn't just that.It bordered on the insane.

"But Headmaster, you knew from the start how much I disliked the idea of apprehending Seifer.I concur that he did a very terrible thing.But this is like trying to fan a fire that had just died down to an ember back to life.If I could have it my way, we'd have just left him alone.Now… you're saying that we've located him, taken him into custody, putting him on trial… and I'm going to represent him in defense?!?"

"Yes."

"But… but why? And why do we have to proceed with this trial in the first place?"

I knew there was something more to this than meets the eye.It was quite obvious from his morose expression when I mentioned the word 'trial'.Headmaster Cid wasn't some stickler for discipline drill sergeant who'd jump at the first opportunity to castigate an erring trainee.He cared for the students and their welfare.Maybe I could even go as far as say that we share the same desire to just leave Seifer alone.That was what was making all this trial hullabaloo more confusing.

"Quistis, I can understand your reservation about this whole thing.Putting a Garden student on trial for whatever thing he or she committed also leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.But there are some things that we need to abide by if we want to maintain the pristine image of this institution."

I assumed he was talking about Balamb Garden.

"It's a world of dirty politics and misplaced thirst for retribution out there.People who were affected by Seifer's past actions have been clamoring for blood.President Loire already has his hands full in quelling some pocket movements who had been calling for Seifer to be punished for his crimes.He feels the same way about this as we do, but he has no choice.And the same goes for us.I hate the idea, believe me.But this isn't something that we can just brush off."

"I can understand that part, sir." I replied, trying to lower down my voice.But the basic incredulity of the subject made it such a chore."But… why me?Why do I need to be the one to stand in his defense?"

"Why not?"

"Headmaster, I may have campaigned for tolerance, but that doesn't suggest any degree of indifference on my part by thinking that he's innocent.Because he's not innocent.He's guilty as sin.I just don't want to awaken past nightmares anymore but I do believe he is guilty.How can you expect me to defend one who I'd readily condemn if given half the chance?"

"Quistis, you may refuse this assignment if you want, it's not mandatory for you to accept it.But also, if you do, it will also be tantamount to condemning him.The reason why we're going for this trial is to save Seifer's life.Due process, however trite it sounds, is the only thing I can think of to put a temporary wall between him and a bloodthirsty mob.But… the choice is yours.You used to believe in him, being his teacher.Given his attitude, it was a hard thing to do, but you were the only one who managed to do it.That is why I chose you to represent him."

He was right. Dammit!

"And… like I said, the choice is yours."

I felt like I've been asked to swim across a dry river bed.It was difficult enough to take his side on an obviously lost cause, given the clear evidence of his guilt.What made this monumentally worse was the fact that I did not believe in him anymore.How can I possibly do this with no semblance of heart whatsoever to perform the task?

And I wasn't even sure if I believed in myself…

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Unsolicited Advocacy

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 3:**

** **

**Unsolicited Advocacy**

The brig in Balamb Garden.One of the most depressing places I have ever been in my life, it was a place I had grown far too familiar with over the years.From the first time I was thrown in here, for being serious about enforcing discipline amongst Balamb's cadets, I had hated this place.Never had I felt I deserved to be thrown here.Until now.

Can I honestly say that what I did wasn't wrong?I betrayed the Garden, turning against them when they faced their gravest crisis.I dragged my two friends along with me, blinded to the fact that Ultimecia offered me so much but gave me so little.Eventually, even they turned away from me, choosing to save me, instead of lemming-like subordination.Their actions in the Lunatic Pandora may have saved my life.

My blood runs cold whenever I think about that moment when I looked in Rinoa's face, as Ultimecia junctioned her.The terror I saw in her eyes was too much.I guess she had always clung to the illusion of me that she had when we were dating.

I never fell in love with her.Sure, she was fun to hang out with.She was disarmingly charming in her naivete, but she just seemed to be way too childish for my tastes.Somehow, it didn't seem right for me to be with someone so innocent.

When I looked in her eyes, I realized that I had just been responsible for destroying some of that innocence.In her naivete, she had somehow believed that I was incapable of the terrible things I had done as Ultimecia's knight.She had somehow been able to rationalize away everything I had done.In that moment, I saw her love for me wither and die.

In that moment, I wished that I had been cut down by Odin's blade, rather than the other way around.

Afterwards, I felt a clarity of mind that I had not sensed since I dueled Squall before the SeeD final exam.That clarity of mind led me to follow Fuujin and Raijin's lead, escaping from Lunatic Pandora while Squall and his merry men fought to save Rinoa from Ultimecia.No longer did serving as the Sorceress' Knight seem right.I finally realized exactly how evil she was.

Of course, there is no one who understands how I slipped right into her trap.No one understands that she knew how to push every one of my buttons.She knew how to convince me to do things that I would have never done alone.

I hear the electronic lock to my cell buzz with activity, and the door slips open.I steel myself to face the torturer I know is coming for me, to wring as much confession as they can from me before they put me up on their Kangaroo-court stand for "judgment".Ha – how the hell can they presume to judge me when they don't even have an inkling of what it felt like to be her knight?

To my surprise, Little Miss Instructor walks into my cell, dressed in her rather drab-seeming instructor's uniform.Perhaps it is just due to the fact that she seems about as happy to be here as I am, but she seems to be the opposite of her usual unreachable-goddess-of-learning persona.

"Come to gloat over me, Quisty?"In my current circumstances, I can't afford to let anyone else see me as weaker than I used to be, no matter how accurate such an assessment would be.

Her eyes glinted in the dim light of the brig.She snapped right back."No, regardless of how fitting it would be to do so."At least some of her fire still burned brightly, regardless of whether she liked where she was or not.

I growled, "Then what do you want?I'm not scheduled to be exhibited like a torama in a cage until tomorrow.Did you want to have a private viewing, before the masses came by to look upon the Sorceress' Knight?"

Anger colored my words as I continued, "Or are you here to make me confess, that your so-called justice may be swift and merciful?I have heard the way people talk about me – it's impossible not to.Are you here to ask me, for Hyne's sake, to cast myself upon the mercy of the court, when I full well know there will be no such mercy in any proceeding headed by the SeeDs after what happened during the War?Or are you here for a different reason?Have you sunk so low from Rain Boy's rejection that you are longing for the touch of a -"

She slapped my face, hard.I didn't even see her draw her hand back for the blow.As my head rocked backwards from the force of her blow, she spoke in that calmest of tones that she reserved for me at my most (to her) idiotic."Damn you, Seifer.Don't antagonize me."

Rubbing my chin, I asked her, "Why not?It always was fun back when I was your student.Now that I'm your prisoner, it should be just as entertaining."I took perverse satisfaction in the fact that I was hitting her buttons square on.

"Listen to me.In less than a week, you are going to go on trial for your life."Her voice was losing some of its calm.Good, that meant that I was eroding her self-control.

"Don't give me one of these 'Listen to me, I'm doing this for your own good' lectures, Little Miss Instructor!"I stared her right in the face."Both you and I know that there isn't a chance in Hell of this trial being anything other than a circus."

"Seifer, I am the only person who is going to be on your side during that circus!"Rage flashed in her eyes.

I sat down on the cell's cot, stunned by her declaration.Quistis was going to be my advocate?!?

Quistis continued."For once in your life, stop acting so stupid.You are going into a hostile courtroom, where there is a high likelihood that you will be judged guilty of war crimes.This is not a situation that you can bluster your way out of, Seifer."

I looked her in the eyes.She was wearing her usual schoolmarm glasses, the ones with the oblong eyepieces.Her eyes were narrowed in anger at me."Wait a second."I cut her off in mid-rant."I don't trust you.You have plenty of reasons to sabotage my defense."

"I know," she grated."But I made an oath to follow orders from my superior officer, unless they were unethical.And it is Cid Kramer's determination that I am the best person to represent you."

"What?"What the hell was Cid thinking?Was he pulling some sort of attempt to save me out of pity?"I don't need Cid's pity or yours, either."

Quistis' eyes blazed again, and she forced herself to regain the glacial calm that had made us call her 'The Ice Queen' when we still roamed the halls of Balamb Garden as the Disciplinary Committee."I don't pity you, Seifer.I think you are as guilty as sin.But, I will comply with Cid's request because of one simple thing, Seifer.You deserve justice, not a lynching or a Kangaroo court."

She was serious!My estimation of Instructor Quistis Trepe went up a couple of notches, just from that statement.I nodded slowly."So, what type of prosecution are we likely to face?"

"Xu Kirishima will be the prosecutor."I felt my spirits sink.Xu was determined that I be convicted and pay the penalty for my crimes, I discovered during the journey back from Fisherman's Horizon.The ebon-haired SeeD was a stickler for details, and there were a lot of details she could refer to during my time as the Sorceress' Knight.

"How are you going to defend me?"

She smiled."Actually, Seifer, I was hoping that you would tell me.As your advocate, I need to know your story."Her smile rapidly became a frown.It was clear that she was not looking forward to this.

Hesitantly, I began."It all started on the day of the practice duel between Squall and I.As you know, we gave each other the scars that we wear to this day."

As I continued, my narrative began to flow smoothly.In some ways, it was a relief to tell the tale."I went to Doctor Kadowaki, and had things taken care of.After she had stitched the wound closed, she gave me some pills for the pain.I took two and made my way to my dorm room.I barely made it, with the assistance of the Posse, before I passed out."

"As I lay there, I dreamt of Matron.She was in grave danger, with armed men hunting her down.No one else would stand to support her, and she was forced to use magic to protect herself from the first onslaught of attackers.After the first wave, she slumped from exhaustion."

"In my dream, I realized that I bore Hyperion with me.I drew my gunblade and charged beside her, just in time to prevent her from being killed by an enemy that struck her while she was unaware.Together, we were able to drive the attackers away."

"As the enemy fled, she turned to me and smiled.She thanked me for saving her life and hugged me.I was embarrassed to realize that I was holding a beautiful woman in my arms.I awakened at that realization, and it was the next morning."

"After that, the dreams came every night.As they continued, they became more detailed, and, I guess, I started filling them in with my own fantasies of being a great hero.Soon, Edea and I were trying to save the world, even as her enemies sought to destroy it.I dreamt that I became her knight, her protector and strong right arm, but also her lover."

As I spoke to Quistis about how I became the Sorceress' Knight, I felt the old antagonism start to slip away.I had no choice but to trust her.Ironically, in trusting her, I allowed myself to do something I had done to no one other than Ultimecia.I opened up to my former Instructor.

It was with a strange feeling of relief that I told my story to her.Finally, I aired how I felt about everything that had happened to me over the past year.I allowed someone behind the façade that I wore towards the rest of the world.I was no longer Seifer Almasy, the Sorceress' Knight.I wasn't the head of the Posse.I was merely the young man who dreamt of being a hero some day, of being admired by all for my great deeds.

We spoke that night for about two hours, with me sketching in the whole of my time at Ultimecia's side.I didn't shy away from anything, even those things which troubled my conscience the most.

I explained about how Ultimecia manipulated me, driving me to seek Squall's death at any cost.How she played with my emotions until I was willing to do anything for her approval.

Eventually, I reached the end of my story.I told of my self-imposed exile at Fisherman's Horizon.I spoke of the peace I had begun to find on the waves.I also spoke of the dissatisfaction I felt upon achieving notoriety.

Quistis sighed as she rose to her feet at the end of my tale."Seifer, the trial is in one week.I hope we will be ready."She started to walk out of my cell, and stopped."Thank you.I have an idea of how hard it must have been for you to tell me this story.If we can continue to work together, perhaps we will have a chance, after all."

She walked out of the cell.The electronic buzz of the door's lock covered the sound of her retreating footsteps.The pale moon, a sliver of flimsy silver, peeked in through my cell's window, as the lights in my cell dimmed to night-time darkness.

Methodically, I readied myself for bed.As I lay there, I thought about the upcoming trial.Amazingly, I was no longer certain that it was going to be a sop to the people who wanted to see me dead.

The kicker was that I didn't know if that was better or not…

To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4: Conflict of Interest

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 4:**

** **

**Conflict of Interest**

I hate to have led him on that way. I know I told him that we may have a chance as long as we worked together.But to tell the truth, I only said that to somehow buoy his trust in me.

Why did I want him to trust me anyway?I don't know.And my confusion was further aggravated by the truth that I don't trust him at all.Yes, I did say that if I'd have it my way, I'd just let him go and allow him to go on with his life.But that didn't mean I trust him.

He was the enemy.He may have been an integral part of Garden, but that was a long time ago.That was before I saw with my own eyes how he willfully took his post at the other side of the fence while shouting to the top of his lungs how right he was with his decision.That was before I realized he had no intention of holding back when he poured all his strength in striking me with his sword inside Lunatic Pandora.That was before I felt the pang through my body brought by the sharp blades of that accursed Hyperion, which would have ended my life if I wasn't protected by my junctions.

That was before he betrayed us all.

Like I said, my full conviction had nothing to say but this: Seifer was guilty.

I would have placed a semblance of premium in the story he narrated if I hadn't been one of those tasked to face him.But as it was, his own account of why he did what he did hardly carried any weight as far as my resolve was concerned.It hardly mattered.From the subjective point of view, I believed it was in no ways an excuse to pardon his behavior.Not after the aches I had to endure.It was too flimsy to give reason to the way he behaved.

That was why I had to be fully objective in my approach here.I had to set aside my emotions if I want to harbor any hopes of winning this case.The case is as good as lost once I lapse into the sentiment that I most probably shared with those who will sit behind the prosecution's table.

But do I really want to do this? 

One of the hardest parts in anyone's life was to be compelled to go against her own convictions.I had always detested being placed in such a situation.It wasn't that frequent, but the few times that I was put on such an undesirable predicament never failed to make me want to throw up.Despite my hidden insecurities, I still knew how to differentiate between right and wrong.That didn't mean that defending Seifer was wrong.But what he did… his betrayal… definitely was.And I just couldn't imagine myself taking the stand and raising my voice to its upper limits in defending what I believed to be wrong.

I spent the greater part of the night laboring to find a way to use his story in cooking up an effective defense.No, not effective.I don't know how anything in the direction of Seifer's defense could be called effective.Even the word 'decent' didn't fit the bill.I realized this, and it made the chore harder than the proverbial task of turning the late President Vinzer Deling into an altruist.But I had to try.

Sadly, until I fell asleep and up to this time when I found myself getting up two hours later than usual, I still can't find the answer.

The answer that I wasn't sure if I want to find in the first place.

I was there, dammit!I was one of those who almost got burned when he unleashed the Fire Cross against us.

How could the Headmaster expect me to do this?

I still felt groggy from the lack of sleep.I had always hated losing sleep.The resulting crankiness was the last thing I needed in my job as an instructor.

Fortunately, the faculty chief allowed me to take the day off.But this very rare instance of Instructor Aki capitulating to my request didn't exactly come as a reprieve for me.I requested for this leave to give me time to formulate my defense as well as to go to that meeting Xu scheduled.

But wasn't she the counsel for the prosecution?What did she have in mind in meeting with me?Hmph, she probably wanted to squeeze a plea from me in behalf of my client.That would definitely make things easier for us.

I had to resist the urge to plead guilty.I badly wanted to do so, but I had to resist it.Even my belief of Seifer's guilt wasn't enough for me to toss him to the lion's den.

If ever, that was the only thing that had been driving me to pursue this case.In spite of what he did, I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.At least… at least he could have sensed it in me after our meeting last night.I'd definitely appreciate even a slight trace of gratitude from him.Well, last night he had turned cooperative.But knowing Seifer, I really didn't know how long he'd stay in such a state.He could revert to his old, pompous self anytime.

For his own sake, I just hope it wouldn't happen anytime before the trial.For his own sake…

"I can see that you're taking this quite well."

I knew it.Xu wouldn't pass at an opportunity like this to ridicule me.

Her intentions weren't to be mistaken, though.Despite her sarcasm, Xu was my friend.Perhaps the best friend I ever had.I had lost count of the times when she beat everyone else to the draw in running to my aid whenever I really needed help.Xu had always been there for me, like the older sister I never had.

She just couldn't pass up on this chance to drum another impending blunder into my head.She had always been that obstinate whenever she thought I was about do commit another mistake that I could easily avoid if I really wanted to.As I slumped my face against the table surface, I could just imagine that half-deriding, half-pitying smirk that she always sported every time I got into a predicament like this.She must have been saying that after all my bloopers, I still haven't learned my lesson.

"Xu, please don't start," I had to respond to defend myself.It wasn't fair.It wasn't like I landed on to this spot of my own accord.This was in compliance to an order.

An order that I hated.One that, according to Headmaster Cid himself, I could have avoided if I so chose.

I couldn't look at Xu's face because I knew she had a point.I was beginning to run like crazy again, with my eyes closed, unmindful that I was heading dead straight against a solid brick wall.

"So what made you do it?"

"What?" I answered while keeping my head down.I still wasn't ready to face her amidst this situation.

"What made you do it?" She repeated.I could hardly decipher the tone of her voice.It was sarcastic and at the same time sympathetic.I really couldn't blame her."I know you, girlie.I know how you feel about Seifer.That's why it's driving me crazy trying to figure out why you acquiesced to the Headmaster's request."

Hmph, she even used the word 'request'.Xu knew better than to blur the difference between a request and an order.But I knew she did that on purpose.She was trying to drive the point that I could have and should have turned my back on all this.But I didn't.And that was the reason behind her vehemence.

"What the hell is your point, Xu?"I responded with a lot more display of agitation than I had otherwise been accustomed to.But sometimes, my best friend's character can get the better of my patience.It was quite rare, but it happens.good thing Xu never took such occasions like this seriously.

"My point is: you know I'm gonna jump all over your back for accepting this assignment.You yourself told me before, you couldn't think of any possible reason or excuse for Seifer to turn his coat.You yourself insisted that his attitude doesn't lend any leeway to pardon his irresponsibility, and that he should know to act his age more.You convinced me that he deserved the rub down he received after bungling his SeeD exam.And just the other day, you told me that if Seifer ever got to stand trial, you don't know if there'd be anyone stupid or crazy enough to act as counsel for his defense."

Ouch!Right where it hurt the most!

"Now what do you think are you doing?Excuse me, girlie, but I've never known you to willfully make a fool of yourself.So you might as well explain yourself to me before we start with this meeting."

Not even the most rabid display of righteous angst to defend myself would be enough.Xu knew that I couldn't reason myself out of this fix.And what's worse, I knew that I couldn't reason myself out of this fix.So I chose not to answer.At least, whenever I chose this position, Xu knew better than to stubbornly squeeze anything from me.Then she would have no other choice but to go with the flow.

"All right."Thank goodness she relented."If you're not going to talk about this, we might as well get down to business."

It wasn't exactly the words that I'd been hoping to hear, but it was better than her effort to try to make me justify an unjustifiable cause.I straightened myself up in preparation for the counsel discussion.I needed all the composure I could muster for this.

"Quistis, what Seifer did was categorically treasonous.But I'm sure I'm not telling you anything you don't already know, so I'll try to make it as simple as possible."

"Okay," I quipped back, almost dreading what she was about to say.

"Plead guilty, Seifer gets life.Fight the prosecution… he dies."

I looked up to her, hoping to see a face that was trying to hold back a smile.But really, I also knew it was a lost cause.After her declaration, Xu stared back at me with the same stoic look she usually showed to give others the message that she was dead serious.

And truthfully, I expected this from her.Xu's feelings about Seifer's betrayal were no big secret.She had always resented him for being such a rebel.She had always seen his attitude as something that should have made him unfit for admittance in Garden.She had said in countless occasions that despite his skills, Seifer was not and had never been SeeD material, that he surely didn't belong in Garden.

If I didn't knew better, I'd think Xu actually felt happy to see Seifer give in to treachery.At the very least, it finally provided her with just cause to come crashing on him hard with everything she's got.But no, Xu wasn't like that.She had always believed that everyone deserved a second chance.The only problem was she also thought Seifer had used up so many that he had to borrow everyone else's second chances.

And his act of betrayal, if anything, became the last straw for one who was too fed up with Seifer's infantile behavior.For someone who grudgingly tolerated his deliberate efforts at mocking his peers, it was the final nail to the coffin that he had been constructing for himself.For Xu, she could not, in good conscience, turn the other way like she did in numerous instances in the past.Seifer had finally done it this time.And this time, he had to pay the price.With his life if it could be so proven.

I don't know if I have a prayer to make her change her mind.

"So you're really going for it," I said dejectedly.She just nodded without even a semblance of change in her facial expression.I turned away from her gaze, not because I was intimidated by it, but rather because I didn't want to be irked by her obstinate display of righteous anger.

"You don't understand how I feel, do you?" She asked me straightforwardly.I wanted to say the contrary, that I understood her sentiments even though it went against the goal of my task.It was the truth.It was so true that if circumstances were a little different, I would have been with her on the side of the prosecution.

That was the reason for this cacophony of conflicting emotions I had been feeling.I knew she had a point, and whatever reasons driving her to such extreme measures was justified by Seifer's own foolishness.But I wasn't as hard-hearted as she was when wronged.I never shared the steeled chest to endeavor for someone's death, much more for that of my former student's.

"No… I do," I was compelled to answer."I do understand how you feel, Xu.Unfortunately, I don't share your method of dealing with this problem.And YOU have to understand this about me.We're not talking here about some sanction to keep a student in the detention room for a whole day or even for that student to be expelled.We're talking about someone's life.A Balamb Garden student's life."

"Yes, that we are, Quisty.But we're also talking about the law, about justice.We're talking about the plights of innocent kids, whose families had to question the senselessness of it all and ultimately demand for this course of action when they were killed just because of this… man's asinine ambitions.Seifer was talking about some goal that he tried to attain.We never knew what his goal really was about.I never did.But I never cared either.At least not until his ambitions eventually meant the deaths of so many of our… HIS fellow students.IN HIS OWN SCHOOL.But did he show even the slightest remorse about it, about the consequences of his actions?No!Seifer didn't care."

"How the hell did you know if he cared or not, Xu?Have you tried talking to Seifer?Have you tried looking into his eyes to see that he'd give anything for the chance to undo what he did?"

I never knew I had it in me to show such resolve in defending Seifer.There was a time when Xu and I automatically agreed whenever we talked about his errant behavior.Actually, I still concurred with her.But never did the issue involve this much gravity.Seifer may have to pay the penalty for his crimes.I can live with that despite what I had been saying before.But not with his life.Yes, his actions cost the lives of so many of our colleagues.But taking a life as recompense for the same loss had never been a ruling principle for me.Two wrongs could never, ever equate to a right.

Especially after what I saw in him yesterday. 

"You're wrong about Seifer, Xu.I may agree with you about his guilt.But not about his lack of grief.Seifer was sorry for what he did.It was as clear as day when I saw it in his eyes.He was sorry, Xu."

It was her turn to fall silent this time.As I looked at my friend, I realized to my appreciation that she wasn't far gone into the quest for retribution as she appeared just a few moments ago.This was the Xu that I knew, the one that became my friend mainly because we shared a lot of things in common.It just happened she never had the burden of instructing Seifer like I did.That she never had to connect with him the way I did as an instructor.I'm sure that if the situations were reversed, I'd feel the same way as she.

I likewise appreciated the softness in her voice when she spoke again.But not the words.

"Quisty, this case came about as the result of a petition from all the families of the students who were injured or died when Seifer commandeered Galbadia Garden against us.The tribunal of Balamb rallied Galbadia, Winhill and Timber into placing so much pressure on Headmaster Cid that he was eventually forced into calling in technicalities to make this into a charge of treason."

I didn't try to interrupt her this time as it appeared we'd reverted to our formal discussion.But that wasn't exactly the case.

"It's unfortunate that I feel this way about Seifer.And despite your insistence, I still couldn't bring myself to change my mind about him.I'm sorry for that.But you have to understand that even if my feelings weren't like this, I'd still push for the fullest extent the law provides.This isn't my call, but the prosecution's.My feelings have nothing to do with all this.I'm just doing my job."

"And I'm doing mine," I countered, but not merely for the sake of countering.It was quite ironic, really.Xu capitulated enough to relinquish her iron front and tell me her real stand.And I in turn built up a wall in telling her that despite my stand, I was still carrying on with Seifer's defense.It was all the parting words I could think of, so I just decided to adjourn the meeting with a quick step towards the door.

"Quisty…?"She went after me just before I opened the door."We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah, we're still friends," I answered."But let's try to forget about it until after the trial."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Prosecutorial Thesis

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 5:**

Prosecutorial Thesis 

Balamb Garden has three main levels.The first level is where all of the students are housed, along with all of the services that were necessary to see to their well-being.The second floor contained the classrooms, where cadets learned the skills that were deemed necessary for a well-rounded SeeD.The third floor contained the living quarters and office of the Garden's Headmaster, Cid Kramer, along with the flying fortress' command center.

Today was the day of the trial, and morning broke to a sky filled with thunderheads.Looking out the cell's window, I could see the rain washing its way down the windows of the brig.Mingled with that runoff was runoff from the two floors above mine.

I sighed.It was time for this farce to get started.

The door to my cell buzzed, and Quistis strode into my cell, flanked by two SeeD troopers.Both were armed with lances, and looked to have been trained in Dragoon tactics.I was sure that I could have taken them in a fair fight, but there was no way that this would have been a fair fight – they were likely Junctioned to some beefy Guardian, like the Brothers or Diablos.

Quistis looked very uncertain."It's time to go," she almost whispered.I wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her.It was obvious that she expected me to pull some idiotic stunt during this.

I nodded and strode forward, ignoring the guards.I resolved to not let them do anything to touch my self-possession.I was going to need every shred of pride and dignity I could muster.I was walking into hell, and I knew it.If my self-control wavered one bit, I could easily throw this entire thing away.I couldn't allow anyone to see the disgust I still felt for these proceedings, or my nagging suspicion that it wouldn't matter what I said or did.

We walked along the corridors of the first floor, passing Rowan King as he did his morning laps around the main concourse of the Garden.I smiled.The kid was a little naïve, but he was not a bad guy to have around.He should be nearing his graduation soon.

Quistis walked alongside me in silence.In the silence, one could hear the clicking of her dress uniform's heels against the marble floors of the concourse.They raised an interesting counterpoint to the heavier footfalls of the dragoon guards and my nearly-inaudible tread.Each step the young instructor took seemed to peal the ticking of a clock – the clock that was marking the time I had left in which to escape from the travesty that was about to ensue.

We marched to the elevator, where the guards motioned for me to step into the car.I shrugged and stepped in.There was no sense trying to escape.There were too many SeeDs for me to be able to dodge them all in an escape attempt, and I was certain that Casanova was hiding somewhere, his eyes shaded by that ridiculous cowboy hat, waiting for an excuse to fill me full of Pulse Ammo.

Quistis stepped into the car with me.To my surprise, the dragoons did not, stepping back and offering a brief SeeD salute to Little Miss Instructor.They must be Trepies, I told myself.

I looked over at Quistis.She shrugged at me, and sighed."I don't know how in the hell I am going to defend you, Seifer.You were honest with me before, so I'm going to tell you a little truth in return.Xu has a pretty solid case against you.I have nothing to offer as extenuation for your actions.Even though Ultimecia seduced you, you still chose willingly."

I nodded.Fair enough."Why isn't Edea on trial then?After all, she chose to accept Ultimecia, instead fighting her with all of her will."

Quistis' eyes went wide with shock."WHAT?"

"Ask her."I smirked at Quistis."You weren't the only visitor I had during my confinement here."I was amazed that I had caught her so off-guard.She should have been looking at the logs which showed who visited me.She missed a detail.

Quistis' eyes narrowed behind her glasses, and she punched the button to take us to the third floor of the Garden.We ascended in silence, which was just fine for me.

The doors opened, and I looked into the Headmaster's office.I was amazed at the transformation it had undergone since the last time, more than a year before, I had been up here.To the right of the elevator was a ladder that led up to what I presumed was the Garden's command center.It was from there that Squall commanded the Balamb defense during the clash of Gardens over the Centra plains.

The Headmaster's office had been truncated, and there stood a set of double doors in the middle of the far wall.Four SeeD dragoons stood there, in full dress uniform.They snapped to attention, while I goggled in surprise.When I was at Balamb, there were only two SeeDs who specialized in the acrobatic fighting style of the dragoon.I remembered that they were two of the troops who had fallen beneath Hyperion's blade during the battle of Gardens.

I looked at Quistis."What if I had tried something while we in the elevator?"

She grated, "The car of the elevator was being monitored.If you had been stupid enough to attempt an escape there, they would have pumped the entire elevator shaft full of anesthezine gas and knocked us both out."

I grinned puckishly for a moment."It's a good thing I didn't try to escape, isn't it?"

She nodded tersely.We marched towards the guarded doors.One of the SeeDs, wearing the braid of an attaché from a different Garden (I think it was Trabia), saluted Quistis."Who approaches this Hall of Inquiry?" he intoned.

"I am SeeD/Instructor Quistis Trepe, advocate for the defense.With me is the accused, Seifer Almasy."Quistis seemed uncomfortable with the formal challenge and reply of a SeeD court-martial.To the best of my knowledge, this trial would be a first – a SeeD or SeeD Cadet being tried for treason against Garden.For some reason, that did not comfort me.

"You may pass, Instructor Trepe.Take the accused with you."The SeeDs stood aside, allowing us to proceed to the double doors.Quistis pushed on them with one delicate hand, and they slowly opened.

Revealed beyond the doors was a large room, with benches sufficient to seat two hundred observers.The observation area was packed with representatives from every city-state and nation that had survived the War against Ultimecia.A small delegation from Timber sat next to a delegation from Galbadia.The Timber party kept glaring at the Galbadians, who returned the glares with a disdain that would be shown to a provincial by a nobleman.A small group of Estharian observers were present, and at their head was their reclusive President, Laguna Loire.A few representatives were present from Dollet Dukedom, including a boy who brandished a small placard that read, "Free Seifer."The boy rapidly pulled the placard down, when his mother jabbed him in the ribs with a hard elbow.

A rail divided the observation area from the front of the court, where the trial's business would be conducted.Two tables stood about four feet from the railing, with chairs between the railing and the tables.Sitting at the right table was Xu Kirishima, her immaculately-pressed dress uniform almost glistening in the light of the Hall of Inquiry.I presumed that we would go to the table on the left.

Beyond the tables was an open space about as long as a Caterchipillar.Beyond that open space stood the dais upon which the judge sat, the raised surface of the bar screening it from the space in front of it.Cid sat in the judge's box, his mien somber.

Besides the judge's box was the semi-enclosed area where witnesses would testify.It was of a certainty to my mind that my fate would be sealed by a stream of witnesses sent to that box.

To the right of the stand, there was a narrow opening, and then the two benches of the jury box.The twelve people who were sitting within would be the ones who determined my fate.Eight men and four women sat within the box.Two of the men and one woman wore the uniforms of Balamb Garden's SeeDs, and one other man wore the uniform of one of the White SeeDs.I was surprised to see a man in the uniform of the Galbadian Army.The other seven jurors were dressed in civilian clothes, which was a source of shock to me.I thought this was a military proceeding!

All eyes turned towards me, following my progress towards the defense table avidly, like a T-Rexaur watching its target for prey behavior.A hush descended over the crowd, and I could hear both my soft tread and Quistis' clicking footfalls.I felt a sudden sheen of sweat appear.I was in front of the enemy.

Looking in their eyes, I could see that many there had already judged me guilty.They felt this was merely a formality before the grand spectacle that would ensue from this event, the event they would brag about to their children.That they had watched Seifer Almasy, the Sorceress' Knight, executed.

Their arrogance fueled a white-hot rage in me.How dare these lemmings judge me?They hadn't been through the crucible the way I had.They hadn't fallen prey to the temptations that I faced and fell before.They have not known the pain of betrayal by their closest friends, and then realized that it was them and not their friends who had been wrong all along.

Fuming, I strode with Quistis to the defense table.She sensed my tension, somehow, and whispered, "If you let them get to you, you die, Seifer."

I nodded silently to her as we arrived at the table.It was made out of unfinished heavy oak, and we sat down in the chairs set out for us.The chairs were unyielding and uncomfortable to sit in.

Cid rapped a gavel after we sat."This session of the Balamb Tribunal will now come to order."The echoes of the gavel lingered in the silence that followed.

Finally, Cid broke the silence."This court is convened, in accordance with the SeeD Charter, for the sole purpose of trying SeeD Cadet Seifer Almasy for one count of Grand Treason and over 300 violations of the SeeD Disciplinary Code."

"Due to the severity of these charges, the members of the jury are to be held sequestered during the course of these proceedings.There will be no contact permitted between jurors and the outside community.The jurors are specifically instructed to ignore any events outside of their chambers for the duration of this trial."

"We will begin with opening statements."Cid looked at Xu."Commander Kirishima, if you would begin."

Xu nodded and stood to her feet.She looked at the gathered observers, and then at the jury.She turned to face Cid, pointedly avoiding going any further and looking at Quistis and I at the defense table.

She asked the courtroom, "Why are we here today?"

"We are here, in the aftermath of the most grievous conflict to inflame the world since the fall of the Centra, to look at the deeds done by a single man.A man drunken by the power granted him by the Sorceress Ultimecia, who betrayed his friends and mates at Balamb Garden.An arrogant young man, who believes that he is better than everyone else around him.A young man who felt that no deed was unforgivable in his quest for fame and romance."

"Seifer Almasy was a senior at Balamb Garden when he heard the siren call of Ultimecia's promises.I will show you how he chose to respond to that call, and his actions once he was at Ultimecia's side.In the course of the next days, I will show you his descent into depravity."

"I will show you how Seifer Almasy ascended to command of Galbadia Garden after it was seized by Ultimecia.We will hear of the many lives lost when he commanded Galbadia Garden to attack Balamb Garden over the Centra Plains."

"Finally, I will show you the choices that Almasy made that led him to these situations.This is critically important.Almasy chose his destiny.It was not chosen for him.He willingly followed the orders of Ultimecia with a savagery and cruelty that daunted even SeeD Commander Leonhart,"

Xu looked at the jurors, making eye contact with each of them in turn, before ending her statement."There is no question that Almasy did what he is accused of.We will show you irrevocable proof of that in the next few days."

A hush descended, as Xu strode back to her chair.As the raven-haired SeeD sat, Quistis rose to her feet.

I do not know what she can do to combat Xu's assertions.They were true…

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: Openings

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 6:**

** **

**Openings**

I was walking toward the jury with hardly anything in my hands.It was like going off to war without weapons.Or even training.No matter how anyone sliced this situation, it was clear that I was about to be outclassed by Xu.Her case was solid as a rock, while my defense was as volatile as alcohol.

And as I looked into each of their eyes, I could have sworn the jurors were all thinking the same about me.How did I get suckered into this?Or worse, how could I, Quistis Trepe, renowned instructor and shaper of minds, mindlessly march into a task that not only was atrociously irrational, but hopelessly lost as well?

Thanks to the media, everyone on this planet was quite aware who that person was who stood beside our possessed Matron during that parade in Deling.They knew who commanded Galbadia Garden against its supposedly sister school.They knew who was aboard Lunatic Pandora when it ravaged across Esthar's capital.

Seifer Almasy.

My client.The one I was supposed to defend.Whose guilt I was supposed to dilute with arguments that Hyne only knew were as improbable to acquire as sharp spikes from a Blobra.

Because everyone knew what he did.

How in hell can I possibly render an undeniable truth as inert?How can I discredit an action supported by perhaps hundreds of eyewitness accounts?

They must have been asking the same question while staring at me.Some of them were actually staring down at me.They thought I must have lost my dignity and common sense for having agreed to this assignment.The others were simply feeling sorry for me.They knew I was on the way to humiliating myself.

Damn him.Why did I have to feel sorry for Seifer now?I didn't feel this way for him when he needed me most, and that was right before his fated march to folly.That was before his hubris forced him to that ill-fated decision to abandon his post and therefore earned him the ire of most of Garden's staff, particularly that of the Headmaster's.If I had begun sympathizing with him before that, his corruption would have been averted.If I had only paid more attention to him...

But that was all pointless now.Besides, I wasn't even sure if a preemptive response would have saved him.In a way, it was quite arrogant to assume that.

I guess the only important thing to do now was to perform my task.Try to save Seifer from the clutches of blood-thirsty avengers.

If I can.

I have to try.

I have to make this good.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my name is Quistis Trepe, Balamb Garden instructor and overall deputy commander of SeeD."

They knew who I was.But right now, they looked at me as if they were seeing a different person.As if I was some stranger.

But not really.They just loathed what I was trying to do.In their eyes, I was cradling a murderer.That had never sat well with the people.Especially during these trying times when difficulties in the way people lived had rendered them intolerant of even the smallest misdeeds.The last thing they needed right now was letting a miscreant off the hook.

Add to that the number of groups who banded together just to make sure that the war criminals of the just-concluded Sorceress War got what they felt they deserved.And it needed not to be said that one of their primary targets was Seifer Almasy himself.

Which was what spawned this trial in the first place.They were going for retribution.They wanted their blood.

And I was standing in their way.

"I come before you today with a terrible dilemma.As you may already know, I am one of those six whom you all lauded for our roles in saving all of existence as we know it.Through no small effort of the media, you were all made acquainted with that little adventure that we embarked on in the future, against Ultimecia, the sorceress that threatened to erase all space and time in her quest for total domination of everything that existed.And you were all made aware of what I and five of my colleagues accomplished.You all know that we defeated Ultimecia, in the process ensuring the survival of mankind for at least one more generation."

"As my role had brought me in the forefront of everything that transpired during those rolled-up series of events, I also was eyewitness to the different atrocities that were committed.One such atrocity is being put on trial now.One, in the person of Seifer Almasy, former student of Balamb Garden, former head of the Disciplinary Committee, and former apprentice of the one who stands before you today."

I had to pause momentarily to make sure that they at least were listening to me.I had to be certain that this attempt at defending Seifer wasn't going the way of futility.It was bad enough that they had to half-condemn me and my intentions.The last thing I needed right now to at least be capable of furthering this case is learning that they had already landed on a verdict, and were merely treating these proceedings as a formality.I had to make sure that in spite of the hate, the basic protocol of treating an accused as innocent until proven guilty was still being upheld.

"Yes, Seifer was my student.For more times than I'd care to remember, he sat there at the back row of my classroom, almost adjacent to the one who was also my student but now functions as my superior, Balamb Garden Commander Squall Leonhart."

"I know Seifer quite well.I know of the innate ... indifference that he perennially bore and consistently displayed towards me, and his other peers.And as such, you could say that more than anyone else, I am the best judge of his character, the foremost resource person for anyone who'd care to understand his seemingly stubborn, errant ways.Seifer, as most of the students knew, has a problem with attitude and authority.He had never been good at working with others, save the two whom he called his posse.Outside of their little circle, he treated everyone as practically enemies.He even treated me with so much contempt that I once even considered of giving up on his potential.Yes, he has great potentials.His strength is almost unbelievable, and his cunning and cold ways in battle are almost without peer.I repeat, for the record, I know him well."

I had to toss a glance at Seifer, as though I dreaded his impending reaction to the next words I was about to say.As I said it, he didn't disappoint me.The look on his face was very quizzical, and almost reproachful.I tried to ignore him.If things were to go my way, he might just thank me later.So I went on.

"When Seifer chose to abandon his post as Garden's subordinate and pursued a partnership with the then malevolent Sorceress Edea, I wasn't even half-surprised.I knew he was capable of doing it.In the back of my mind, I knew that he would do it.I read him quite well based on my knowledge of his behavior.And he joined the enemy, just as I expected he would."

Seifer now had that 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!?' look in his eyes.And even Xu was quite surprised with the way I approached my opening.At face value, it did look like I was actually drumming in hard the very premise that I sought to dispel in my campaign to establish his innocence.It looked almost like a set up, or even a betrayal.

I didn't want him to completely lose faith in me, so I had to hasten my pace.At the very least, the next words I would say should give him a rough understanding of my strategy, and Xu a foreboding comprehension that not all was well with the prosecution.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I stand before you now, confident in my knowledge and resolute in my belief that Seifer Almasy should not be held responsible for all the things he allegedly committed.Yes, he was party to a merciless world conqueror and instrumental to the countless deaths entered in statistics.And I myself wouldn't even deny the truth that I faced him in battle at least twice.I will not deny the truth that he was there, against me, insisting that he would fulfill his alleged life's calling, and would not stop until he had completed the race.He himself told this to my face."

"I will show to all and sundry that what Mr. Almasy said was a mere unfortunate result of the harrowing truth that he himself tried to avoid.Of the fact that though he was in clear mental faculties, he was just as much a victim of Ultimecia's machinations as Edea Kramer was.I will prove - beyond reasonable doubt - that Seifer Almasy wasn't offered the benefit of a choice, and acted out of necessity.For what?To salvage his reputation, preserve his sanity, or save his own life?Or could it even be all of the above?"

"At this point, it doesn't matter.Only one thing does, and that is Seifer Almasy should be proclaimed unaccountable to all these charges.And the glaring proof will unfold in the duration of this trial.This will be a quest for truth, esteemed members of the jury, and the truth shall come out that Seifer Almasy is indeed, innocent."

As the jury stared at me, with equal resolve I stared back at them, as if telling them that I had complete confidence in my words.As though telling them that there could be not doubt in my mind that Seifer deserved to be freed and be reprimanded for his actions.

I looked at Xu, who was also gazing at me hard.The expression on her face was a cacophony of smugness, concern, questions and incredulity.I knew that she was thinking I probably had lost my mind.But I was also aware of that other facet she had behind that drilling ogle.With the way I unleashed my opening argument, Xu was now thinking about my tactic, my method of approaching the defense.She knew me quite well, and now she was wondering if I did have an ace in my proverbial sleeve that she had failed on anticipating.We both knew that her case for the prosecution was still rock solid.But, unlike before, she had now realized that even the sturdiest of rocks can have its breaking points.

I tried to avoid myself from smiling.For the first time since I received this assignment, I suddenly realized that even the most hopeless of situations can be reversed if played correctly.Truthfully, I myself didn't know where I got those words that came out of my mouth.It was like they just came out of nowhere, previously waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves.

Still, I tried to suppress the burgeoning smugness inside me.We still had a long way to go with this case.Before Seifer and myself was a towering, mighty mountain that we needed to scale and conquer.And doing it wouldn't be easy.Though I had now established the strategy to utilize in his defense, that still in no way assured us of success.

All of a sudden, I felt depression creeping into me.This couldn't be good.One moment, I was feeling all confident, the next I was suddenly unsure of myself.This case had been taking much from me that I had now started to suffer from untypical mood swings.

"Are you even half-sure of all those things you blabbered?" Seifer whispered just as I rejoined him in the defendant's table."You looked all pumped up like you actually have a solid case for me.Don't tell me those were all just for show."

"From where I'm standing," I began to answer him, "we're going to need every inch we could get.Even if it is just coming out from spectacle.I'm still not promising anything, Seifer.But at this point, it is you who needs to give me your word.You'd have to give me your 100% cooperation if we are to pull this off."

"Sure. What do I have to lose?"

"I reckon you'd be worried about your reputation."

"Well, you started this, Instructor," He answered.If I wasn't feeling so concerned about the case I'd think he was being derisive again."Besides, what good is my reputation to me if I'm dead?"

"Now you actually sound concerned.Good, that's a start."

He didn't answer, which was good.I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my strategy if he continued to talk to me in that manner.And it seemed Headmaster Cid himself realized that I needed a break to calm my nerves.No one could have imagined the relief I felt when he ordered for a one hour recess.

I was mildly surprised when Xu met me outside the courtroom.She had that familiar half-pitying and half-scorning look on her face.

"You're clutching at straws, Quistis.And you know it," She started.I tried to fight a knot that wanted to form inside my throat."The jury isn't really looking for a confident-looking defense lawyer.They're looking for evidence.And you know I have a mountain of it on my side."

Of course, she was right.But Xu should know better than to overemphasize the obvious.Why did she bother to meet me here just to tell me this?Only one answer was obvious from where I was standing.

"I don't mean to sound condescending, Xu, but if you're so confident with this mountain of evidence you have, then why bother bragging about it?Please, don't try to show me that you're starting to feel worried."

"Show you that... what?Quisty, how can you be so bloody trite about this?I'm just trying to save you from further humiliation."

Whether she was telling the truth about her intentions or not, I had to realize that what I told her was totally uncalled for.I shouldn't have talked that way to Xu, she was my friend.I suppose this trial was beginning to take its toll on us.I just hope we could all finish this trial before it inflicted permanent damage on our friendship.

"Quisty, tell you what..." She began again.I didn't like the look in her eyes.And with good reason too.

"I... suggest we stop talking to each other until the trial's over. How does that sound to you?"

"Um... maybe that would be better for us both," I said sullenly.I felt sad about the development, but I also knew it would be better this way than the other alternative, which wasn't in any way good.For now, I had to forget that Xu was my friend.For now, owing to the performance of our duties, we had to assume the evil but necessary truth that we were at war.

And wars had never been kind to friendship.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: A Mountain of Guilt

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 7:**

** **

**A Mountain of Guilt**

As Quistis made her opening statement in my defense, I gazed around the makeshift courtroom.The onlookers had all their attention focused on Little Miss Instructor as she addressed them.In some instances, jaws dropped in surprise as her strategy was revealed.The Timber contingent actually stopped bristling at the adjacent Galbadians for a few moments.

More important to me was the opportunity to see how the Balamb Garden's Headmaster was taking Quistis' stance.I saw a frown begin to crease his serious face, which was replaced by a look of alarm and worry when Quisty mentioned his wife.He struggled with his worry, mastering it before the end of the opening statement.

Of course, I was also amazed by Quistis' statement.She actually sounded like she had done more than just listen to what I had told her before, in my cell.I felt a faint glimmering of hope that she might actually be trustworthy, short-lived against my cynicism about members of SeeD.After all, they were willing to murder the woman who took care of them as children.Their Headmaster was willing to order them to kill his wife.

A resolute look came over Cid's face as he called for an hour-long recess.I turned to Quistis and asked her if I could be taken to the library, during the recess.I wanted to look in the newspapers for any news about Fuujin and Raijin.I was more than a little worried about them, since they had not been in touch with me since the arrest at Fisherman's Horizon.She nodded her agreement.

Under the watchful eyes of four of the SeeD Dragoons who had obviously been assigned to guard me, I was led to the elevator.Two of the guards stepped into the elevator with me, and we rapidly descended to the first floor of the Garden in silence.I had no wish to speak with them, and they seemed to share my sentiments.

In that strangely comforting silence, we marched to the library.The pig-tailed Iris Deen stared at me as I walked past her.Untended, the books she was carrying to be reshelved fell from her nerveless grip.It seemed that I still carried the mystique of the dreaded Sorceress' Knight with me.

I walked over to the periodicals desk, and located the newspapers.They were on thin bamboo lathes that resembling nothing more than the slender training weapons, called shinai, that we used to learn the basics of swordsmanship.

I looked over the papers on display._The Esthar Cry – I was on the front page, captured by a combat correspondent as I stood on the bridge of Lunatic Pandora.Beneath me stretched the massive ultra-technological city of Esthar, as it was attacked by Galbadian paratroops.The headline screamed, "Almasy on Trial for War Crimes."_

Next to the hulking _Cry, the __Dollet Tribune dangled from its bamboo lathe.The headline here was rather different."Liberator of the Transmission Tower on Trial for Life."It seemed someone remembered my actions during Galbadia's invasion of Dollet Dukedom fondly.The photograph was of me, along with Rain Boy and Chicken-wuss, dashing forward at a group of three Galbadian soldiers._

The third newspaper was the _Balamb Journal.The paper's headline caught my attention."Sorceress' Knight Guilty as Sin, Prosecution Affirms."_

They had something right, I was as guilty as sin of the crimes I committed.I still do not understand the reason I allowed myself to become what I became, but I am responsible for the deaths of many.Their blood is on my hands, and no matter what I try, I cannot just wash them clean.

The next paper was the one I was looking for, The _FH Gazette.The headline surprised me."Mayor A. Dobe Speaks Against Capital Punishment."Beneath the headline, the paper elaborated on this statement – "On the Eve of Almasy's War Crimes Trial, Mayor Advocates Alternative Solution."I pulled the lathe out of its holder and took the paper to a nearby table.I sat in one of the chairs nearby._

I turned the pages of the small newspaper, scanning for any follow-up stories about Fuujin and Raijin.Once through, and I saw nothing.I shook my head and worked through the paper a second time.Still nothing.

I stood and walked over to Iris.She was a cute girl, if you could stand her nauseatingly insipid pigtails.She gulped in surprise to see me bearing down on her and steeled herself for whatever imagined atrocity I was about to commit.

I spoke."Excuse me, I was wondering if you could find the last two weeks' issues of the _FH Gazette?"_

Her eyes goggled in surprise."What?" she asked.

I started again."I was wondering –"I was cut off by a soft cough from one of the Dragoons.I looked at him, and he indicated that it was time to go back to the courtroom."Would you please look in the back issues of the Gazette for any articles about two former Garden students?Their names are Fuujin and Raijin.Please send any articles you find to my advocate, SeeD/Instructor Quistis Trepe."

She nodded at me, surprised at the mundanity of my request, as I was escorted out of the library to go back to the circus.

We returned to the third floor of Garden and the courtroom in silence.I kept watch on my escort out of the corners of my eyes.They were very professional and cool, keeping a close eye on the passers-by and looking for potential ambushes.They were well-trained enough to realize that their greatest danger was in the open area near the Directory.There were lots of places that a would-be rescuer could conceal themselves.

Their vigilance notwithstanding, no crackpots appeared to try and rescue me.For that matter, no vigilantes decided to take justice into their own hands and rub me out.

When we arrived back and the courtroom, my escorts brought me up to the defense table, where Quistis sat.I could see from her body language that she was furious about something that had happened during the recess.As I sat down, I asked, "You look like someone just died, Quisty."

She snapped at me."Do you know the price I am paying to defend you, Seifer?My best friend has just become my enemy, and why?Because I am trying to save your life.You were guilty of everything you did, but your death will not solve anything at all."

She stopped before she could say anything further, which spared me from the necessity of replying to that uncharacteristic outburst.Quistis was walking a fine line, her desire for vengeance doing battle with her idealism, and for the first time in my life, I found that I hoped her idealism would win out.

We sat in silence, as the jury filed back into the courtroom.The court's bailiff, a powerfully-built SeeD by the name of Brett Marcus, strode forward, and commanded us, "All rise."As Cid made his weary way to his bench, Brett continued, "This session of the Balamb Tribunal is now in session."

Cid banged his gavel, and faced the people gathered within this courtroom.He sighed and spoke.

"Before we begin with the prosecution's first witness, I have an announcement."

Beside me, Quistis looked up at the SeeD Commandant in shock.A similar look was on Xu's face, across the aisle.

"From the tenor of the opening statements made by the parties of this trial, it has become obvious to me that either I or my wife may be called as witnesses for this trial.This composes a conflict of interest, and I recuse myself from sitting as the head of this tribunal.I have spoken with Commandant Martine Garrelts, from Galbadia Garden.He has agreed to take my place on this tribunal."

He looked at Xu and then Quistis."Do either of you have an objection to Martine as judge advocate for this tribunal?"Xu shook her head negatively.Quistis swallowed before she also indicated her lack of objection.Cid continued, "Seeing no objection, I ask you to rise for the tribunal judge advocate, Martine Garrelts."

We stood once again, and Martine walked into the courtroom.His blond hair was showing more gray than the last time I had seen him, when he fled from Ultimecia's forces as they took over Galbadia Garden.Things were getting worse…

Martine called things to order."Advocates, I have no need to hear your opening arguments, having watched the recording of the first portion of this trial.Without further ado, let's get down to business.Prosecution, you may call your first witness."

Over the next three days, Xu called a series of witnesses to the stand.Each added their testimony to the mountain of proof that stated that I had commanded Galbadia's forces in the service of the Sorceress Ultimecia.

From Lieutenant Biggs, who had deserted from Lunatic Pandora: "Sure.When we were stationed at the D-District Prison, we were placed under Almasy's command, by verbal order of the Sorceress."

From Doctor Kadowaki: "All I know is that there were dozens of casualties after the battle against Galbadia Garden that bore gunblade wounds similar to the ones caused by Hyperion's blade."

From a Galbadian presidential aide who had went into hiding once Vinzer Deling was murdered by Ultimecia: "He was there, in the parade, smiling ferally at the crowd, as the Sorceress made her procession through the streets of Deling City.He leapt into battle against the SeeDs who attacked the Sorceress with a savagery I had never before seen."

From General Carraway: "He stood there by her side as the Sorceress wrested control of Galbadia's military forces away from the leaders of the military.And he welcomed the opportunity to prove his devotion to her by wallowing in the blood of her enemies."

From a Galbadian student: "He ordered all of us to wipe out the SeeDs of Balamb Garden.We weren't to take prisoners or give anyone a chance to escape."

From Kiros Seagill, aide to President Laguna Loire: "I saw him, exhorting Galbadian paratroopers to attack Esthar as Lunatic Pandora flew over the city, just prior to its arrival at Tears' Point."

From Rowan King: "I was fortunate.I watched him cut down a couple of the other students, the battle ecstasy written plain on his face.I was swept away by the rush of battle, and did not see how Squall and the others met him during the Clash of the Gardens."

From a Galbadian Garden SeeD, Ruth April: "He stood by each of us, and promised that the Sorceress would be watching our efforts in the coming battle.Those of us who did well, he promised, would be rewarded equally well.And anyone who brought down Balamb's leaders would be rewarded doubly.The only exception was Squall Leonhart.He said that Squall was his alone."

These were just a few of the more than 100 witnesses, who testified to my evils.Throughout this barrage, Quistis sat coolly.Each time, she refused to cross-examine the witness.I was beginning to wonder what in Hyne's name she had planned, when I heard Xu speak:

"The Prosecution calls SeeD Zell Dincht to the stand."

To Be Continued… 


	8. Chapter 8: Zell Takes the Stand

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 8:**

** **

**Zell Takes the Stand**

Terrific.Just terrific.I knew that sooner or later that one of my friends would be called to testify against Seifer.I was to much of a realist to believe that Xu would turn away from using the testimony of at least some of the heroes who defeated the Sorceress Ultimecia.And Zell _hated Seifer, with the passion of a long-bullied child._

Of course, I reminded myself that that was exactly what Zell's relationship to Seifer was.As far back as I can remember, Seifer was always picking on Zell.His current nickname for Zell, Chicken-wuss, was mild compared to some of the names he had called Zell in the past.

All of which meant that I was facing a very hostile witness, and possibly the one person who could make or break Xu's case.

I turned away from my musings to listen to Zell's testimony.There might be something to object to, or something to come back to when I cross-examined him.

"For the record, please state your name, rank and specialization."Martine's command was soft, but assured.

Zell looked at Martine as he spoke."I'm Zell Dincht, Rank A SeeD Unarmed Combat/Infiltration Specialist."

"Raise your hand," Martine continued, and Zell complied."Do you swear to speak only the whole and unabridged truth in your testimony to this tribunal?"

Zell's voice was clear."I do."

"You may be seated."Martine's gaze turned to Xu."Prosecution's witness."

I looked at my friend as she rose from her seat behind the table across the aisle from me.She looked fresh and vital, as if she were drawing energy from the power of the testimony that already been presented before the tribunal.I knew that she was covering a great deal of torment inside.She still did not understand why I was defending Seifer.

I knew I didn't.

Xu walked forward, and met Zell's gaze."SeeD Dincht, what role did you play during the Second Sorceress War?"

Zell smiled nervously and laughed."I was one of the SeeDs who served alongside Commander Squall.I was with him from the exam in Dollet, which we both passed, until we defeated Ultimecia in her castle."

Xu smiled reassuringly to Zell."So, for the record, you are one of the SeeDs who has been called, in the media, the Saviours."

"For defeating Ultimecia?Yes."Zell's answer was a little perplexed.

"SeeD Dincht, during that time, you had extensive contact with, and conflict opposing, the prisoner.Is that correct?"

Zell nodded firmly."That's right.Seifer deserted and joined up with the Sorceress.We fought him in Deling City, in the Clash of the Gardens over the Centra continent, and in Lunatic Pandora as it hovered over Tears Point."

Xu nodded slowly."But these were not the first times you had dealt with the prisoner, were they?"

Zell frowned."Before this all started, he was a student here at Balamb Garden.I came here when I was thirteen, at which time Seifer had already been enrolled for a number of years.In the years that followed, I had ample chances to become acquainted with the self-appointed head of the Disciplinary Committee."

Xu looked at the jurors."For the record, would you explain what exactly the Disciplinary Committee was?"

"Seifer and two of his friends decided to enforce discipline amongst the student body."Zell's voice was bitter."They got their kicks off of 'punishing' anyone for anything and everything.If you wore the wrong clothes, you'd get disciplined by them – perhaps forced to do something embarrassing or even beat up.Similar 'offences' included speaking back to any of the Committee members, making them look bad in public, doing better than they did themselves on exams.They claimed to have a list of people, including SeeDs and instructors, who would eventually get punished by them."

Xu nodded."I thought that they took it upon themselves to punish infractions by students only."

Zell shook his head negatively."They didn't just punish student infractions.I heard they claimed to have been responsible for –"

I interrupted, "I object!This is hearsay."

Martine nodded."Sustained.SeeD Dincht, please confine your comments to things that you saw happen."Chastened, Zell nodded.

Xu continued."So you have known Seifer for more than five years?"

Zell nodded."Yes."He glared at Seifer, who met his stare levelly."And that is five years more than is to my liking."

"After those five years, would you say that you know Seifer as well as anyone else?" Xu prompted.

"With some few exceptions, like Squall, sure."Zell's voice was tinged with a little of his usual boisterousness, but he seemed to recognize the seriousness of the situation."Not that Seifer is that complex.He's just a stubborn, egotistic bully."

I knew where this would be going, and started to formulate the questions I would need to use to attack the framework Xu was building.

"SeeD Dincht, in your estimation, did Seifer ever act as if he were being coerced?"Xu's question caught me off guard.She was starting to figure out my defense.Damn.

""Seifer wasn't being forced to do anything."His voice became cold and hard."Anyone who fought him during the battle of the Gardens could see that.He was filled with the battle lust that he had shown during previous battles, including the Final Exam in Dollet.He was savage, and seemed to get off on the power he had."

Xu looked up at Martine."I have no further questions."She walked back to her table, coolly professional in that manner that Xu reserved for appearances in public.Zell had given her the answers she wanted, and now I had to figure out a way to weaken the foundation she had built over the last few days.

"Defense, the witness is yours."

I rose, feeling a wave of trepidation sweep over me.The self-doubt that had plagued me since being named the youngest SeeD Instructor in Garden history returned.

That self-doubt was something I was familiar with, though.It had been my constant companion since my graduation.I knew it by heart, and knew how to oppose it.With an effort that had become routine, but was nonetheless an effort, I shoved my doubts and fears to the back of my mind.It was time for me to do my job.

"Zell, will you please state my name for the jury?"As I asked Zell the question, I strode forward, in front of the stand and the jury.

"Sure.You're Rank A SeeD/Instructor Quistis Trepe."His voice sounded perplexed.

"And how long have we known each other?"

""For more than five years."Zell's eyes were wide with incomprehension.

"Have we worked together before?" I asked.

"Sure, we fought against Ultimecia.You're another one of the Saviours."

I nodded."I need you to trust that I am looking for justice, Zell.I know you do not understand why I am defending Seifer."I turned to the jury and looked at them.I had their attention.

"I'd like you to think back to your graduation day, little more than a year ago.Do you remember what happened before the Graduation Ball, when you had just been informed of your graduation?"

Zell shrugged."Squall, Selphie, Nida and I went down to the second floor.We needed to pick up some things from our homerooms.We strode into the passageway outside your room, Quistis, and were met by a bunch of cadets, including the Disciplinary Committee."

I met Zell's gaze and held it."What happened next?"

Zell gulped."Seifer looked at us.You could cut the tension in the passageway with a knife when he met Squall's gaze.Then he gave a twisted grin and started applauding us!"

"I couldn't believe it.Here was the guy who was always giving me a bad time, congratulating me for passing the SeeD Final Exam."He paused, and rushed on. "Although, I think his applause was meant mainly for Squall."

"So, was this action uncharacteristic for Seifer, in your opinion?"I pressed the point home.

"No," Zell slowly admitted."Seifer wasn't the type to avoid giving credit when it was due.He just jumped on every mistake others made."

I turned away from Zell and walked back towards the table.About halfway there, I paused for a moment, and asked Zell, "Do you know the story of how Seifer and Fuujin met?"

"I don't, Quistis."Zell's negative was quick in coming.I nodded.

"Okay."I returned to the table and picked up some papers.I then returned to the stand, carrying the papers with me."Zell, I'd like to ask you to read this aloud."

He nodded, and took the first sheet of paper.He read, "The Dollet Final Exam: After-Action Report by Squall Leonhart."

"I would like to have this report entered into Evidence as Exhibit 11-B."I handed the report to one of the Dragoon guards."At this time, all I would like to do is confirm that Zell was one of the members of Squad A, under Seifer's command."

"That is correct."Zell nodded."Squall and I were placed under Seifer's command."

"And what happened on the mission?"

Zell paused for a moment, taking a deep breath."We were given the assignment of capturing the town square, which we completed with ease.Seifer became bored with waiting for the recall order, and he ordered us to help him secure the broadcast tower.I didn't want to do it, but Squall, for some reason, backed him up – so we went up into the hills to the radio tower outside of Dollet."

"We continued on into the radio tower, where we drove off some Galdbadian troops that were working to reactivate the tower.We were too late, as the Galbadians had already succeeded in repairing the device and powering it up.Later, we found out why the Galbadians wanted the tower up and running – to broadcast to the entire world a speech by Vinzer Deling."

Quistis nodded and held up a hand to forestall Zell's onoiing narrative."During this march, did Seifer say anything of a personal nature to you and Squall?"

"He said something about some sort of romantic dream that he had."He shrugged."That's about it."

"And how would you characterize Seifer, at that time?" Quistis asked.

"He was reckless, headstrong, a fierce combatant with more natural skill than any other cadet in our class.He was always trying to hog the spotlight – to have everyone's attention on him."

"Would you say he was disloyal to Garden?"

Before Zell could answer, Xu interrupted."I object!This is speculation."

Quistis nodded."I'll withdraw.Your honor, I have no further questions."

Martine looked at Xu."Any redirect?"Xu shook her head."SeeD Dincht, you are dismissed."

Xu stood as Zell walked away from the stand.She announced in a clear voice, "The prosecution calls Seifer Almasy."

What in the world was Xu doing?Was she hoping to get Seifer to confess his guilt before I began my defense?

I looked at Seifer.The expression of sheer hopelessness on his face was something I had never expected to see, as he stood and walked forward to the stand.

To Be Continued… 


	9. Chapter 9: My Enemy, My Witness

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 9:**

** **

**My Enemy, My Witness**

The words rang in my ears like the peal of a bell, tolling my doom.

_The prosecution calls Seifer Almasy._

I have no defense, and for a moment, the knowledge is written plainly on my face, for those who have the wit to read it.Woodenly, I strode forward to the stand.

As I faced Martine and was sworn in, I smoothed my features back into the scornful mask I always wore for everyone else.I would not let these idiots have the satisfaction of knowing how little hope I have for my freedom, much less my life.

After being sworn in, I sat and faced Xu.She looked at me like I were a snake about to strike.

"Would you please recite your name for the court?"Her voice was cool and detached.

"Do you think there isn't anyone in the world who doesn't know my name, Kirishima?" I sneered.

"State your name for the tribunal," Xu replied.She was calm and patient.

Before I could make another crack at her, Martine spoke."The Prisoner is reminded that he is required to answer the questions of both prosecutor and advocate in a full and accurate manner."

"Seifer Almasy," I said sullenly.Martine was going to be a martinet, just like he always was in Galbadia.Fine, I'd answer as briefly as I could.

"Did you serve as the Sorceress Ultimecia's knight?"

I nodded briefly."Yes."

"Were you in command of the forces that tortured one SeeD and held two others captive in the District D Prison?"

"Yes."This was going to be boring.I forced myself to remain attentive, to make myself not entirely unsympathetic.

"Did you lead several attacks upon SeeDs, in general, and Balamb Garden, in specific?"

"Of course."

"Were you personally responsible for the deaths of SeeDs and Cadets during the so-called Clash of the Gardens?"

I shrugged."It was a battle.I bore them no specific ill will, but was following my leader's commands."

"And you were in command of the operation that was responsible for raising Lunatic Pandora, which led to the Lunar Cry?"

Again, I nodded briefly.

"I see.And who did you bear 'ill will' towards?"Xu's voice grew more intense.

"Squall."No sense embellishing that.

"Commander Leonhart?"

"Yes.He and I had been rivals since childhood."Let them think about that.

Xu paused, pursing her lips and tapping one finger against them as she thought.Finally, she stopped, and looked at me."Why did you join Ultimecia?"

I looked at her."She promised me the fame I had always sought."

"That's all?" she probed.

"She offered to make my fantasies come true."This was getting into something that I would rather not discuss.

"Why didn't you abandon her the first time she asked you to do something that you felt was wrong?"

"It is hard to explain, Xu."I looked at her frankly."Besides, I doubt you would be able to understand," I challenged.

"Try me."Her tone was flat.

"She used the same tactic a mother uses to get her child to take medicine.She sugar-coated things, covering up the morality of what she wanted done by making it seem a trivial matter.She also gave me things I wanted, and wanted me to return a quid pro quo.I did something for her – I got rewarded."

I sighed."It was too late to get myself out of things by the time I realized what I was doing."

"When did that happen?"

"In Lunatic Pandora, when Ultimecia used Adel to Junction Rinoa.At that point, I abandoned her to her own fate and fled."I looked at Xu with regret."Rinoa did not deserve the violation she received from that act, and I will never forget that day and the look on her face, for as long as I live."

Xu quickly replied."But you nonetheless aided Ultimecia throughout her campaign in our time."

"Yes."

"I have no further questions."

Martine looked at me with disgust.He then looked over to Quistis."Your witness, advocate."

Quistis rose from her chair coolly and professionally.She was in control of the courtroom."At this time, I have no questions for this witness.However, I would like to reserve the right to call this witness back to the stand later."

Martine raised a hand to forestall Xu's objection."It is within her rights as advocate, Prosecutor.Your request is granted, Advocate."

I walked slowly back to the defense table, shocked.First Xu doesn't go for the throat when she has me on the stand, and then Quistis doesn't cross-examine me?I sat down.

Xu looked at the commander of Galbadia Garden."The prosecution has no further witnesses."

Martine nodded."Very well.We will recess for an –"

The commander had raised the gavel, but paused when he saw Quistis rise."If it would please the tribunal, I am willing to forego a recess, in order to bring in my first witness."

"This is an extraordinary request, Advocate."

"My first witness is an extraordinary man, and his time is extremely limited.His duties as the commander-in-chief of the three united Gardens will require his presence elsewhere for the next week."

Quistis is calling Squall as my first witness?What in Hyne's name does she think she is doing?

"Objection, Your Honor!"Xu shout was panicked.I admit that I was thrilled to hear her panic.Maybe Little Miss Instructor knew what she was doing.

"Overruled, Xu."Martine looked sternly at Quistis."It is only due to the great debt that we as a planet owe to Commander Leonhart that I will grant your request.After Commander Leonhart's testimony, we will recess until tomorrow."

Quistis looked down at me and smiled.She had some sort of plan in mind.I just didn't know how much good my worst enemy was going to be for my case.

I spent the time it took to get Rain Boy lost in thought.I tried to figure out what exactly Quistis' plan was.I couldn't see what she was planning on doing, unless she were wanting to complete the job that Xu had already started – destroying what little reputation I had.

I was jarred from my thoughts by the creak of the courtroom's doors.I heard the staccato thuds from Rain Boy's boots as he walked toward the front of the courtroom.I looked at my rival as he passed the tables.He stood, with the same cool detachment I had found so irksome during the days when we were both students.

Martine spoke, "Commander Leonhart, are you willing to go under oath for the purposes of this tribunal."

Squall's reply was as curt as ever."Yes, I swear."

"Very well, you may take the stand."Squall walked to the witness box, and sat in the chair within, regally.If anything, he seemed more withdrawn than he had been before.

Quistis began."Squall, have you been following the progress of this tribunal?"

Squall smiled slightly at Little Miss Instructor.He said sardonically, "Nida has been making sure that a transcript for each day, with testimony highlighted, is in my morning briefing.I know the case that has been presented."

Quistis nodded.Soberly, she asked, "Would you say that the testimony you have read is accurate?"

Rain Boy nodded seriously."It paints a fairly accurate picture of Seifer's actions during the Second Sorceress War."

Quistis frowned, as if she had been dealt a setback by Rain Boy's answer.With a moue of irritation, she asked, "In what capacity did Seifer serve during the War?"

Squall didn't hesitate as he answered."He was Ultimecia's Knight."

With a rush of surprise, I realized that I saw where Quistis was leading with this.

"Do you mean, knight, as in a warrior who serves a liege, or are you referring to something more important when you call Seifer, Ultimecia's Knight?"Quistis' moue had disappeared, and her eyes shone with barely suppressed excitement.

"Seifer had been bonded to the Sorceress as her Knight.This meant that she gave him powers in return for his protection."Squall replied.

"So Seifer was to Ultimecia what you have since become to Rinoa Heartily, correct?"Quistis looked meaningfully at the jury as she asked the question of Squall.

Squall's face twisted in a scowl, as he pondered Quistis' question for a few moments.He began, "From what I understand –"

Quistis cut my rival off abruptly."Yes or no, Squall."Her voice was in the same no-nonsense tone she had always reserved for her most difficult students.It was a tone of voice that I had dubbed her Authoritarian Voice.

The Commander-in-Chief of the United Forces of Garden blinked once.Looking almost chagrined, he answered, "Yes."

As I looked at Rain Boy, I was struck by something amazing.He was how I would have turned out if I had made the choices he had.Like me, he had been bereft of everyone he loved.Both of us had a driving urge to be the best.Finally, both of us possessed near-unmatchable talent for the combat arts.

Where Squall and I differed was in the choices we made.He chose to shut everyone else out after his losses.I made the choice that I would someday be so great that no one would be able to ignore me again.Where he tried to shut himself off from love and others caring about him, I wanted to make everyone care in one way or another.

He tried to deny love's existence.I craved it with every breath.

Squall sought to become anonymous – to be totally independent and autonomous.I sought to be the great hero, the Sorceress' Knight.

Quistis turned away, stating she had no further questions.Lost in my thoughts, I didn't listen to Xu's cross-examination.From the snippets that forced their way into my awareness, I saw that Quistis had disarmed Xu's lines of questioning by getting Squall to agree to the picture of events presented by Xu's case.

As Squall stood down, I was shocked to realize that my rival differed from me in only one crucial way – all that I dreamt of, he had achieved.The irony was that he never sought any of it.

To Be Continued… 


	10. Chapter 10: Puppets

Consequences

Consequences

by Soul Hunter and TacomaSquall

**Chapter 10:**

Puppets 

After Squall's testimony planted the seed of doubt that I wished it to and I had disarmed Xu's riposte by getting Squall to confirm the accuracy of the testimony thus far in the trial, Martine called for a recess until the next day.

I looked over at the jurors.The White SeeD's expression was thoughtful, considering the testimony already given.The Sergeant in the Galbadian Army looked like his mind had already been made up, and he seemed glad for the break.Firm resolve was on the faces of both Sandra Martel and Marcus Derlini, and I was sure that they would still vote guilty, if the issue was laid to rest now.

The woman from Winhill (I seem to remember that she was a flower vendor), looked slightly confused, as if she needed some time to digest what had just been related.Arturo met my gaze and smiled at me.That was a vote for Seifer from an unexpected support.

The Big Bad Rascal's mother looked worn-out by the length of testimony, and what she knew was still to come.So did the night clerk from Galbadia Hotel – and he looked as if he was barely holding onto the look of alertness on his face.

I had no idea what to do about the technician from the former Lunar Base.I had no idea as to his views regarding the trial, and he maintained a carefully impassive expression on his face.

I knew that Ferrin would be my hardest sell out of all of them.The leader of the Forest Foxes was very firm in her belief that Seifer was guilty and deserved to be executed.

One of the two Estharians in the jury, Cloud something-or-another, who ran one of the city's extravagant item shops, scowled at the rest of the jurors.It seemed he wanted this to hurry up and end.The other Estharian was an aide to Doctor Odine, and he wore a curious expression on his face.Momentarily, I worried about what the amoral Doctor would do with the knowledge I planned on revealing in the rest of this trial.

As the jurors filed out of the jury box, headed for the special dormitory Cid had prepared for them, I shrugged.There was no help for it.We would just have to deal with Odine when the time came.

I sat in the slowly-emptying courtroom, lost in my thoughts.Tomorrow, my defense began in earnest – following right behind the opening that Squall had given me…

"What are you trying to do, girlie?"

I was jarred out of my reverie by Xu's voice.Her voice carried more than a tinge of curiosity, along with concern.

Shocked, I noticed that the shadows cast by the setting sun had darkened the courtroom.Evidently, I had dozed off after the court was recessed.I became very worried – my body doesn't shut down on its own normally.

I looked at my friend, who had become my adversary.I realized, with a twinge of sadness, that I was right to be defending Seifer.And that meant that Xu was wrong, to be asking for his death.

I was saddened, because I saw myself just a few weeks before in her manner, her expression.If Seifer had not let down his guard that one time, I wouldn't have the belief in him that I now have.

"Xu, please leave."My words were soft, but cold.

She gave me a shocked and injured look."But, Quisty –"

"Xu, you claim that you are just doing your job to prosecute Seifer.Can't you see, right now, that doing that job is incompatible with our friendship?"I stood and fled from the courtroom.

Can't you see that being your friend is making me doubt everything I know about justice?Seifer doesn't deserve to die, and you know it.Not standing up for what you know to be true is killing our friendship, Xu.

And if our friendship is the cost I will have to pay to save this last of Ultimecia's victims – I begrudge the price, but I will pay it.

*****

"I call Rinoa Heartily to the stand."My voice, the next morning, was calm and professional.It showed nothing of the hoarseness I had incurred the previous night as I had wept over what seemed to be the inevitable death of my closest friendship.

Rinoa moved forward in that same elegant glide that she had borne ever since the end of the War against Ultimecia.No longer did she move with the impulsive, almost tomboy-ish gait of the girl who had hired us to help liberate Timber.In the time that had passed, she had matured into the stunning young woman she now was.

She stepped into the witness box, and held her hand upright."I swear by Hyne and her birthright that all I say will be truth."As she made her oath, there was a flash of Holy light, and I knew that Hyne herself had confirmed the young Sorceress' oath.

"Rinoa, I have called you today to ask you some questions regarding the nature of the bond between a Sorceress and her chosen protector, her Knight.First, I would like to confirm a couple of things."She nodded.

"Good.First of all, are you a Sorceress?"I had to keep the questions moving fairly quickly, so most of them would have to be yes or no questions.Xu would try to cut this line of reasoning off as quickly as possible.

Rinoa spoke softly in the beautiful voice she inherited from her talented mother, Julia."Yes.I am a Sorceress."

I nodded and looked to Martine."If it please the tribunal, I would like to question Rinoa as an expert witness, for she is currently the only known Sorceress who retains her powers."

Martine pondered the request for a moment."Very well, Advocate."He looked on the verge of adding something, but he halted and said nothing more.

"Rinoa, Squall Leonhart testified yesterday that he shared a bond to you as your Knight.Is that accurate?"

Rinoa smiled at the mention of her beloved's name."Yes."

I nodded and turned towards the jury."During the events of the Second Sorceress War, where was Ultimecia?"

"That is a difficult question.For lack of a better way of explaining it, she was using a device to project her spirit back in time from her native time frame."

I turned back to Rinoa."So how was she able to influence events, then?"

Rinoa replied, "Ultimecia was able to take over the host she had transferred her consciousness to.That host was always a Sorceress."

"So who were the hosts that Ultimecia seized control of?" I prompted.

Rinoa gulped."I was Ultimecia's host for a short while.Adel Van Thaylo was another host.Primarily, however, Ultimecia's host body was Edea Kramer."

That was the first piece of information I would need for later.Now, to move on to the next point I needed to make.

"Seifer is considered Ultimecia's Knight, is that right?"I hated having to ask her these questions, but it was necessary.I just hoped she would forgive me for the hurt I was inflicting on her by dredging up memories of Ultimecia's possession.I knew she felt violated by the grasp of the future Sorceress.

"Yes.Seifer was her Knight."

I pounced."How could that be possible?She wasn't physically present to create such a bond."

Rinoa looked helpless."When she took possession of a host, she forced her consciousness to come to the fore.At that time, the link between Sorceress and Knight, which is spiritual in nature, was subsumed.For the link's purposes, the host was a different Sorceress than she was before Ultimecia's possession."

"Indeed."I paused.I could tell that Rinoa was on the verge of tears from looking back at what must have been a nightmare for her."Can I ask you some other questions, Rinoa?Ones that are not about Ultimecia, but are about the link you share with Squall?"

She blinked back tears and shyly nodded.

"Can you describe the link between you and Squall?What does he get from being your Knight, and what you gain from it?"

Rinoa paused as she looked at me.She smiled wanly and began, "I'm not sure I understand all of the specifics of how the Link works, but I'll give my best try to explain what I do know."

I nodded to reassure her, and she continued."The link between Squall and I allows us to gain strength from each other.When he is hurt, I know and can act to help him.Similarly, he gained a limited sense of when I was in danger.We don't exactly share thoughts, but it is very easy for one of us to tell what the other is thinking – when Squall forgets to put up the defenses that shut everyone out most of the time."

"Squall gains a sustaining presence, one that can carry him beyond the limits of his mortal body.It was due to the link that we share as Sorceress and Knight that he was able to survive being time-lost, after we defeated Ultimecia."

"I gain a stabilizing factor.Squall is a calming influence for me – keeping me from always following my impulses, which would be very dangerous, as a Sorceress."

"The bond between us is linked to, and strengthened by, our feelings for each other.Such a bond has carried us through a year of separation, even though we both know that we cannot be together right now.There are too many things that still must be done."

I interjected, "Do you have any influence on Squall due to the bond?"The moment I asked the question, I winced.That was not how I wanted to ask this question!

Rinoa seemed oblivious to the point I was making."Other than by its mere existence?"I nodded affirmatively."I would say, yes."

"Could you please explain to the tribunal what you mean."Rinoa saved me with her answer, thank Hyne!

"There are times when Squall is able to sense my desires through the link between us, and there have been times when these have been contrary to his own personality and beliefs.Sometimes, he does not follow his natural inclinations but instead acts as I would have him act."

"Can you give an example?"This is what I wanted her to say to the court.

"Well," she blushed.She held up her left hand to the courtroom.A golden version of the steel ring that Squall always wore glittered on her ring finger.The eyes were two small diamonds."If Squall had done the way he does normally, he would have never given me this, or asked me to marry him."

I was stunned.Squall proposed, and then told none of us about it?And she was right, he wouldn't have, unless the man who commanded the SeeDs was completely different from the student I used to teach.

"He normally would have been buried under his responsibilities, and been so focused on them that he wouldn't take a single thought for us.Through the link, I kept the thought of proposing marriage to me fresh in his mind, until he went forward and did so."

I nodded."So the link between Sorceress and Knight can be one which the Sorceress can use to manipulate her Knight with, on a less-than-conscious level?"

She nodded."Yes."

I looked at Martine."I have no further questions."

To Be Continued… 


End file.
